User talk:Silverfalcon Pikehawk
Welcome Hi, welcome to Redwall Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Silverfalcon Pikehawk page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Snowpaw the Wild (Talk) 02:12, October 17, 2010 Red vs. Blue & Crystal + Gallil That show is so funny, isn't it? I'm seriously addicted. My favorite character is probably Doc, cause he's so... I don't know. He'll suck Caboose's blood to feed that little creep of an alien- I like Caboose a lot too. The way he talks makes anything funny, and he's smarter than anyone gives him credit for. Well... sometimes. Don't worry. I prattle as much as you when I'm off caffine. As for Crystal and Gallil's relationship... Well. In the beginning, it's gonna be hard because Crystal loved once but he ran off and left her, after saying some pretty nasty and hurtful things. Thus her theme songs. So now she views love as a weakness. I recently sent Crystal out into the woods alone, though, so maybe now's a good time for something to happen... Man, I'm naughty. The Sting Anger me not! 03:28, October 20, 2010 (UTC) I don't really know. My brother had a lot downloaded onto his computer that I watched, but he just won't tell me anything about the season or episode. I stopped at the end of Reconstruction. Lol, I found Church's reaction to the fact that he was an AI hysterical. "Um, yeah, no. I'm a ghost." Wow. I'm going to have to find out where I left off so I can watch some more. The Sting Anger me not! 02:44, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Yes, yes. You do that. It will be very entertainting. Crystal's story? Hm. Where to begin... (Sorry, I love to prattle.) Crystal's story is very vague at this point. She is hovering between good and bad, having vermin instincts and desires but a slightly (to put it in her own words) "annoying" sense of honor. At some point this arctic fox warlord Garnroath came to her tribe and they fell in love. When Crystal heard about his particularly bloody, violent, and generally disgusting past, she confronted him about it. He laughed at her and informed her that she would be getting pregnant soon (she had no part in that; he raped her in the middle of the night while she was asleep). He then left, and she left her tribe soon afterwards. She raised the baby until he was about eight, then he ran off. A few years later she had a run-in with the killer of her former love, and felt little or no remorse for him. All this does not have to go into the story. That's her history in the fanfiction in which she appears, but you can play around with it. I am very intrigued with this story! Can't wait to read it. The Sting Anger me not! 00:42, October 28, 2010 (UTC) When Crystal comes in. This is a little difficult, since she's one of my newer characters, and I actually haven't written much with her in it. She's quiet. She doesn't like her past but will talk about it if she thinks it relevant or important. When not in battle, she is gentle. She also tends to be cheerful around people she likes, and she decides if she likes someone or not very quickly. About her son, you can if you want. She will refuse to acnknowledge his relationship to her if he does appear, although he will very affectionally call her "Mumzy" while trying to convince her to turn on her best friend. He is very manipulative, and prefers manipulation to a blade, though he will not hesitate to run somebeast through if the manipulation fails. So, there you are with likely more info than you wanted. You can add anyone from her past if you want, but if you need more info there will be huge spoilers from one of my fanfics. The Sting Anger me not! 06:39, November 13, 2010 (UTC) So, maybe we can Role play on the speeqe like we did last night? Darktide will be involved, so you could use Icesoul. Beware though, he is as dense as BSK when it comes to when a female likes him or not, if not more dense. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 16:19, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-interesti-i-i-ing... Sure. RP now or tonight?Silverfalcon Pikehawk 16:23, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Later. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 16:48, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Sorry that we couldn't role play like I had hoped to tonight :( I might be on tomorrow, but not for long. I had to start being serious about this English paper I have, so I'm going to be doing more research tomorrow, along with more homework (probably). --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:46, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm allowing players of "The Final Stand" to use 3 chars so far. Maybe you could have Icesoul in it. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 19:12, May 15, 2011 (UTC)